Dead End
by xXFallFourXx
Summary: When Bracey, now known as Narrowpaw, decided on ending her life as a pampered, young kittypet, she joined ThunderClan. She tries to fit in with her clanmates as much as possible. She will learn many new things, and face many different obstacles. Never will she hit a Dead End.


Ahadi's Choice

Chapter 1

Taka's Announcement

**Simba and Nala were resting on a large, sunlit rock on a hot and sunny day. They were watching the plump zebras, eating some of the dry, African grass.**

**"Hey Nala, I bet I could kill one of those zebras in one slash of my awesome claws!" Whispered Simba.**

**"Yeah, and I bet you could kill on of those zebras with one breath! Yuck!" Said Nala, hopping off the rock.**

**Simba got up, ready to jump off the rock. He started forward, but tripping off the edge, he fell, landing on Nala. Simba and Nala's faces met, and they stay that way for awhile, Before Simba got off.**

**"Uhm...You better watch where you're going!" Said Nala, trying to hide herself blushing.**

**"Well! It's not my fault I'm clumsy!" Said Simba.**

**Suddenly, a huge lion jumped out from behind the rock. He stared at the two cubs. Simba looked at the lion, noticing his red mane and amber eyes in the night's sky. Nala stood, frozen.**

**"...Dad?" Simba said, trying to sound as brave as possible. "...Is that you?"**

**"Well, who do you think it is?" Said the lion, with a grin on his face.**

**"Mufasa!" Nala shouted, hugging his large front leg, joyfully.**

**It was Mufasa. He gave both the cubs some nuzzles. The cubs returned happily.**

**"Your mother and I have been looking everywhere for you, Simba." Said Mufasa, firmly.**

**"Sorry dad. We were about to go home...But then you jumped out of nowhere." Said Simba.**

**"Mufasa! You scared me so much! I thought you were a rogue...That was going to kill us!" Nala said, quickly.**

**So with that, Mufasa led the two cubs back to Priderock. The two cubs made there way to the cub den, falling asleep right when they lay down.**

**Mufasa was thinking about Taka, who was sleeping the king and queen's den. Mufasa was sure that he was going to be chosen the king of Priderock.**

**~Flashback to Four Years Ago~**

**~Ahadi was walking with his mate, Uru, on a rainy and cloudy day.**

**"I have chosen, Uru." Ahadi said.**

**"Which one of our cubs?" Uru asked.**

**"...Taka." Ahadi said.**

**"Taka! Are you sure?" Said Uru, hoping that he would change his mind.**

**"Yes, Taka." Said Ahadi.~**

**~End of the Flashback~**

**The next day was rainy and foggy. Taka woke up from his slumber, and stepped out, smiling. He stood there for a minute, waiting for his mate to come out.**

**"There you are." Said Taka to the lioness.**

**"Yes, here I am." Said the lioness, nuzzling her mate.**

**"Let's go gather the lions." Said Taka, making his way to the lioness den.**

**"Wake up! Now! Your king demands you to!" Yelled Taka, waking the lionesses with their young cubs.**

**"Get to the top of Priderock with your cubs! Now!" Said Taka.**

**"Yes my king." The lionesses said, heading out.**

**One lioness rolled her eyes as she head out, holding a cub by the scruff. It was Sarafina and Mheetu. The lioness never liked Taka, and wished that Mufasa would be king. She and some other lionesses head to the older cub den, to take their cubs. Sarafina was walking with Serabi. They were always best friends since they were only cubs. They both hoped that one day, maybe, Simba and Nala would be mates.**

**"Come Nala and Simba. Taka needs us to gather for a meeting." Said Serabi.**

**All of the cubs got up and walked over to their mothers, and started up, getting to the meeting as quickly as possible. Mufasa was already there, sitting much further back though.**

**"Now! Since you're all here, I will tell you the wonderful news about my mate." Said Taka, smiling proudly.**

**"Zira is pregnant! So this means, that the cub that Zira delivers, will be next in line." He said, looking down at Simba, sitting with his father.**

**"I also have one more announcement." Said Taka with an evil smile. "Any of my relatives, such as Mufasa...and Simba, will be exiled."**

**"No!" Screamed Nala. "Why! Why do they have to be exiled! What did they ever do that was so horrible!? You are the worst king ever! Your dad Ahadi should have chosen Mufasa! You should be exiled!"**

**Mufasa gasped at the braveness in Nala's voice, then realized the danger she was in. Mufasa ran towards Nala as quickly as he could, but it was too late. Taka pinned Nala down, sheathed his enormous claws, then slit her small throat open. Nala obviously did not make it.**

**"Nala!" Screamed all the lionesses.**

**Taka and Zira stood there, hoping Nala would live, with an evil grin spreading across their faces.**


End file.
